danganronpa_fanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Danganronpa: Chapter 1
}} , also known as Danganronpa Chapter 1: The End Of The Hope (ダンガンロンパ 第1章：希望の終わり Danganronpa Dai 1-shō: Kibō no Owari) or DC1 is an upcoming fictional story created by Time-Zeb-Cifra The story revolves around a Mutual Killing Game between twenty students of the class 81-A with Monokuma and his five loyal subordinates,"The Monokuma Kubs" as the host of the featured killing game, Survival Hope of Mutual Killing Development In January of 2017, the author decided to enter Amino, and to initiate the call so that some users of the community could enter with some of its characters, at the beginning it was thought that they would be only 16 students, but after a time the number was increased to 20 students. The author wanted that there wasn't a protagonist in general, and at the same time that everyone was, all the characters would be important at any moment of the history, in addition, both the deaths, murders and the Mastermind were chosen at random. Finally, the author wants to follow the danganronpa scheme, but at the same time to be able to break the cliché without losing the essence of this. The story had a hiatus of one year and a half, being resumed on February 4, 2020. However, many people didn't remember the characters in the story, so the creator decided to recap each character in the form of One-Shot, starting with the deceased students. Summary The best students, outstanding in different talents, have been invited to an academy where hope abounds, and thanks to it, they can help make the world better in the future, but when they enter this academy every trace of hope will become A thirst for despair that will linger in every part of the body, where the lies and false hopes are the only way out. The new hope of the world, called the class 81-A. Resources :Main article: Characters The creator started with the idea in a community in Spanish where several users could be in the story by adding one of their characters. At first the creator was believed that it would be a failed idea. However, several users were interested in the idea of a new story and began to inscribe their characters adding a short description about them. Finally, at the request of the users who participated in the story, The Monokuma Kubs were implemented. :Main article: Point of View The creator decided that each student was the protagonist at some point in the story, so you could give more reverence to each character. However this to a certain extent resulted in a failure as it could be very predictable with deaths to some extent, such as the fact that before dying, Masao was the center of attention also influenced by the fact that some character cards were not finished and were in a beta state, making the character could not have the same role as other characters had, as was the case of Yume, who can be considered as a background character while Masao had a background in the story. :Main article: Free Time Events Like the P.O.V. The creator wanted to some extent that all the characters could have a Free Time Event with any other character in a certain time, however things did not go as planned since the deaths were decided hours before starting to write a new chapter that caused a lot of disorder when it came to accommodating the FTE. :Main article: Deaths To make the story more interesting, the author wanted the deaths to be randomized using a program in the form of roulette in which the program would throw a name at random and in the order in which they came out would be the order in which they would die being Satoshi the first name and ending with Eiji. However the Master Mind was also chosen at random and when the name of a student who had already died was altered to some extent the order of deaths putting the name of the master mind as the last death. In the end the author was not satisfied and decided to plan an alternative story that would be published in the future in a chapter explaining each case briefly where the deaths were planned by the creator, however this story is equal to the beta story therefore it would be considered a non-revealing fact. That story would have as a name Danganronpa Chapter 0.5: The End he Wants You to See but it is not yet confirmed that it will be developed. :Main article: Executions :Main article: Chapters Release The author, having Spanish as his mother language, finds it difficult to transcribe all the chapters into English. Therefore, it has decided to add in the pages of the students that happened in the story, a great example of this is Miguel and Masao Masahiro, which practically their pages are finished. The author finds it easier to relate what is happening in the chapters in the form of a book. However this format makes it lose a bit of the essence of Danganronpa. Chapters Trivia *The story started with the character designs in a Beta state. **Jin Fuyimoto and Kieran Grimes are a great example of this. Jin is presented without his jacket while Kieran is presented without his distinct skin color. *The letters of presentation of the characters are written in Katakana format despite the fact that some have Japanese nationality. instead of **Akari Sakamaki as instead of **Ami Minami as instead of **Eiji Miyamoto as instead of **Hikari Ken as instead of **Hyun Kamishiro as instead of **Jin Fuyimoto as instead of **Kumi Kizakura as instead of **Yukiko Niri, despite having Russian nationality, her name is written as instead of as decided by its creator }} *Even the names of the characters whose nationality is different from the Japanese have the Japanese format of first writing the last name and then the name. **Kieran Grimes as instead of **Masao Masahiro as instead of **Mia Yashiro as instead of **Yoku Waru as instead of *According to the creator, the Monokuma Kubs were not planned to appear in the story. However due to the requests that the creators of several of the characters that the Monokuma Kubs existed in the Danganronpa: Chapters universe, the creator chose to integrate them into the story. *Although the creator had company from someone else for the development of the story, after a while it was not possible to finish the story due to some disagreements caused the separation of both persons. **Therefore the plans that were made to make art for each character was canceled being as a last resort leave the story in an indefinite hiatus. Gallery image gallery Navigation Category:Stories Category:Under Construction